


Ache

by EnemiesWithBenefits



Series: self insert undertale [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But there's hints of it, Chocolate, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Most NSFW thing is the summary, Nothing intimate, Smug as fuck Sans, period, reader is on their period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnemiesWithBenefits/pseuds/EnemiesWithBenefits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You cried out, hands forced high above you as he refused to show mercy - besides, you had yet to say the safe word.</p><p>The next morning, and It's time for Sans to uphold his end of the bargain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ache

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on my period - fight me.

“what's wrong?” A firm grip suddenly became gentle, running lightly down your side.

You groaned in response, pushing yourself further into his side and under the thick covers. You didn't want to face the day.

Oh god - you _ached._

“wasn't too rough on you last night, was i doll?”

Ugh.

If you didn't feel like you were melting on the inside, you'd smack that prideful grin off his skull. Instead, you just nestled further, refusing to dignify him with a response beyond a disapproving groan.

“i knew you were good in bed, but damn - you can sleep for _hours_.”

Your next grumble was edged with a smile and followed by a soft giggle.

“...fuck you.”

“that what you want, sweetheart?”

Oh fuck, no -

Not _now._

“Saaaanssss,” He knew what was wrong, the smug fuck. You'd even told him last night that you could feel it coming on - but did he listen? No.

There was a huff followed by an all too familiar laugh. His gentle touches were becoming more than that, until he surprised you, pulling you in close to his side.

Slightly confused, you looked up at him curiously. You'd been expecting something… _else._ Not for him to restrain himself - restrain a libido you were sure shouldn't fucking exist.

“what?” He asked, somewhat gruffly. His voice was just as mulled by sleep as yours was, and you knew neither of you would argue against the idea to return to such a peaceful state.

Papyrus would be ashamed.

“You said we have chocolate.” You reminded him, looking up beyond fluttering eye lashes. It was true - last night he'd bargained sex for a care package, which you'd seen as a good deal.

His smile grew, eye-lights somewhat hazy.

“i did, didn't i?” Then, his gaze focused back on you, a sly grin on his skull. “you're gonna have to work for it, y’know.”

With the inhuman strength of a woman on her period, you promptly pushed him off the bed.

“Don't come back unless you have chocolate.”

You then curled under the sheets, enjoying basking in the remaining scent of Sans himself, ignoring muffled curses and grumbles as Sans left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something comforting, is all.
> 
> And while my period may only last a single day and I don't get cramps - but fuck that nihilistic bullshit feeling I get - it still sucks.
> 
> That and I get emotional.
> 
> REALLY emotional.


End file.
